


I Am Waking Up Today

by RensSaxophone



Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: This is based off of the song "I Am Waking Up Today" by Bowling for Soup
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Ranmaru's Birthday!! 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Am Waking Up Today

**Author's Note:**

> Eight more days until Ran's birthday!

Ranmaru’s eyes stay closed for a long moment. The room is very quiet, the light only starting to shine through the curtains. 

It had been nearly three years since Siera- the person he had, for an entire year prior, thought would be with him for much longer than she was. Instead, he had managed to open up to her- to show her a side that he never shows anyone. And for good reason, because she packed up and left two days later. 

Ranmaru never learned. He had been in multiple relationships that went the same way that one had. With people that expected too much from him, or expected something different. Girls that didn’t actually know who Ranmaru was and who didn’t really like him when they figured it out. He had seen relations of others ruin his own. He had seen more infidelity than he imagined most people had. He had lost bands because they had thrown it away for girls that Ranmaru doubts they’re even still with. 

But it seemed like Ranmaru was bound to keep repeating his mistake. Over. And over. And over. 

He didn’t need relationship problems for it to seem like a feat to get out of bed. He had suffered from depression for almost as long as he can remember- and while outwardly he’d never show it… it hurt. When Siera left, Ranmaru hadn’t gotten out of bed for days. His sleep was restless, and he felt like shit. Getting out of bed was too much effort. So he didn’t. 

Because what was the alternative? Ranmaru was an idol in the industry now. If he couldn’t even trust his own partner, he definitely couldn’t trust his coworkers. 

Image this and message that. Ranmaru’s idol persona and his regular one were closer than most of the others he knew, or the others he worked with- and that was a problem. If Ranmaru had a penny for every time he’d been instructed to act _less_ like himself and _more_ like someone else, he’d have enough money to pay back his debt and start his own goddamned band.

Even most of his own bandmates were a lot quicker to point the finger at _him_ than they were at themselves. And maybe they didn’t really mean it- 

But when Ranmaru looked in the mirror he found that it was pretty easy to point the finger at himself, too. 

Ranmaru’s eyes open, staring at the man lying in bed with him, all but his head tucked under the blanket, still sound asleep. His breathing was silent. He had been tucked against Ranmaru’s chest last night but he must have turned in his sleep- and Ranmaru’s assumption is a little bit stronger when he notices that Tokiya’s snatched most of the blanket. He must have gotten cold in his sleep. 

Today was different. 

Ranmaru couldn’t ignore the heavy feeling in his chest. The urge that’s always there, to just give up, close his eyes and turn back over. To ignore his responsibilities. To run from them. 

But that wasn’t who he was. Not right now. 

He had grown and changed for the better- since the days where he had dreaded going into work, too busy trying to watch his own back, not trusting anyone with anything. Since he was so encapsulated in his misery that he couldn’t even entertain the thought of doing anything but drowning in it. 

Ranmaru truly had lost himself for a while. But that isn’t how he felt right now. It wasn’t a fix all. It wasn’t magic. But he _was_ better- 

A small, secret smile shows on his face, watching Tokiya’s back. Tokiya was a large part of it- but in the end, Ranmaru had let Tokiya in. He had given himself another chance despite how certain he was that it was going to be just another mistake. 

The alarm goes off, and Tokiya grumbles, reaching out to fumble with the alarm clock, turning it off and pulling his arm back under the blanket, stilling. 

Ranmaru chuckles, turning to his side so that he can pull Tokiya closer. 

“C’mon, babe. We’ve gotta get up.” Ranmaru presses a kiss to the back of Tokiya’s neck, before he slowly and finally lets Tokiya go, to sit up. “We’ve got a lot ‘t do today, yeah?” His voice turns teasing. “‘N y’know, I’ll even let ya take a shower first.”

Tokiya gives a good natured groan, but he finally turns to his back. Tokiya’s voice is groggy, and he’s not quite awake enough to get the right teasing tone, but his sleepy smile is still playful. “We could take one together.”

Ranmaru grins, amused, and he catches Tokiya’s hand when Tokiya lifts it, reaching for Ranmaru. Ranmaru presses a kiss to the back of Tokiya’s hand. “How can I say no ‘t an offer like that?” Ranmaru’s next pause comes, a beat off, and it gets Tokiya’s attention. Ranmaru’s face is a bit too serious for the sentiment, but there’s a much softer look in his eyes. “Y’know. Think today’s one ‘a those days where it’s just good I got outta bed.” He admits. 

Tokiya sits up, and he uses the leverage he has on Ranmaru from their still linked hands to pull Ranmaru closer, into a kiss. When Tokiya pulls back, he presses his forehead to Ranmaru’s. “Well I, for one, am incredibly proud of you.” Tokiya gives him one last, shorter kiss. One that gets a _very_ soft expression on Ranmaru’s face. “Thank you for waking up today, Ran.”


End file.
